Oliver and Company 2: Thug Runway
Not to be confused with these scrapped versions. Oliver and Company 2: Thug Runway is a buddy crime comedy adventure kids and family (fan-fiction) film that started releasement during November of 2015. It is the sequel to the Disney 1988 film Oliver and Company. Synopsis 3 weeks after the original film, Oliver and the gang meet again. When Madame Adelaide Bonfamille and her family visit New York City, Oliver meets the love of his life during December. But with Bill Syke's brother Tyrone planning to avenge him with The Blade Gangsters, it will be an event that will change Oliver's life forever. Characters Heroes * Oliver - Jenny's pet and the main protagonist of the film. * Jenny Foxworth - Oliver's owner and the deuteragonist of the film. * Dodger - Fagin's pet, one of Oliver's best friend and the tritagonist of the film. * Tito - One of Oliver's best friends. * Einstein - One of Oliver's best friends. * Francis - One of Oliver's best friends. * Rita - One of Oliver's best friends. * Fagin - Jenny's friend. * Winston - Jenny's best friend. * Georgette - Jenny's pet and one of Oliver's best friends. * Thomas O'Malley - One of Oliver's new friends. * Duchess - Thomas' wife and One of Oliver's new friends. * Toulouse - One of the kittens of Thomas and Duchess, and one of Oliver's new friends. * Marie - Thomas' and Duchess's daughter and Oliver's love interest, later girlfriend. * Berlioz - The brother of Toulouse, Marie, second son of Thomas and Duchess, one of Oliver's new friends. * Roquefort - A mouse that moved to new york and one of Oliver's new friends. * Scat Cat - A musically talented cat with a great singing and dancing talent, one of Oliver's new friends. * Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - A wealthy, elderly woman who is the owner of Duchess and her kittens, one of Oliver's new friends. * Georges Hautecourt - Old friend of Madame Adelaide Bonfamille. * Frou-Frou - Francis' love interest and one of Oliver's new friends. * Abigail and Amelia Gabble - One of Oliver's new friends. * Uncle Waldo - The uncle of Abigail and Amelia, one of Oliver's new friends. * The Milkman - A neutral character, more likely an anti-hero of the film. Villains * Tyrone Sykes - The brother of Bill Sykes, leader of the blade gansgters and the main antagonist of the film. * Crumbtool - Tyrone's main sidekick, the second-in-command of the blade gangsters and the secondary antagonist of the film. * Dagger Rock - Tyrone's secondary sidekick, Tyrone's cousin, the third-in-command of the blade gangsters and one of the tertiary antagonists of the film. * The Blade Gangsters - A crowd of Jamaican-American thugs and the quaternary antagonists of the film. Additional * Zeus - Makes a minor, yet special appearance during Oliver's flashback warning about the events that will happen (a.k.a: the events of last time, and the events with the blade gangsters). * Hercules - Zeus' son, Phil's and Pegasus' friend and Meg's boyfriend. The hero of all of ancient greece. * Mufasa - The father of Simba, Sarabi's husband, and Scar's older brother. The second spirit in Heaven. Voice Cast * as Oliver *Tara Strong as Marie *Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Trivia * This is the first-ever long-awaited crossover to confirm the popular shipping: Oliver x Marie. * This sequel marks as a crossover with Oliver and Company, The Aristocats, ''and ''Hercules. * It will be inspired by other films such as: Friday, The Lion King, ''and ''Hercules. * The film is set in December (a.k.a: "The Christmas Month.") * Hercules (the titular protagonist of the film of the same name), Zeus, and Mufasa (a character featured in The Lion King) make a very special appereance. * This fan-fiction will mark as the 27th anniversary of the original film. * The film will be Rated G in order to show all violent parts offscreen. Gallery Oliver and company two-Recovered.jpg Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:XxDinoFlamerxx Category:Family film Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:Comedy film Category:Sci-Fi Category:Disney Sequel Category:Sequels Category:2018 films Category:Oliver and Company Category:Disney films Category:Romance Category:The Aristocats Category:Hercules Category:The Lion King Category:XxDinoFlamerxx Fanfiction Category:Oliver the Kitten films